Why Can't I
by jessemccartneysgrl727
Summary: Taylie Alyssa Donovan was best friends with Bradin Westerly when he lived in Kansas. What happens when they meet again? R&R!
1. Prologue

_Why Can't I_

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys, I do not own the cast of Summerland or the story of Summerland. I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _Why Can't I_. Please, no stealing. However, I do not own the lyrics or song by Liz Phair called _Why Can't I_. Also, remember that this is FICTION and I made it up. Thanks!

Taylie Alyssa Kipp sighed as she watched out the window of her dad's dark blue Ford pick-up truck. Little droplets of rain ran down as thunder rolled in the distance. Taylie watched the drops as tears of her own fell. Her whole life was changing in a matter of days. She had lived enough change this past summer. She had lost her best friend and now she was moving. His family was everything to her. They were her second family when she couldn't handle hers anymore. His mom treated her like a daughter. When her mom and dad would fight both physically and verbally, she'd disappear to his house. He'd talk to her and make her feel better. Then God took them away from her. She hadn't seen him or talked to him all summer. She didn't know why it was so emotional for her. It was...indescribeable.


	2. Chapter 1

_Why Can't I_

_Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys, I do not own the cast of Summerland or the story of Summerland. I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _Why Can't I_. Please, no stealing. However, I do not own the lyrics or song by Liz Phair called _Why Can't I_. Also, remember that this is FICTION and I made it up. Thanks!

"You can do this..." Taylie Kipp muttered to herself as she paced back and forth on the wood porch. She tucked a strand of dark brown wavy hair behind her ear and fumbled with her hands in front of her. "Just...knock." She muttered again. She had been on his front porch for the past twenty-three minutes and still...she couldn't find the courage to just bring her fist up to the door and knock.

"Looking for someone, mate?" A blonde man with a deep Australian accent yelled from the sand behind her and looked up at her. Taylie jumped and gasped slightly as she turned and saw him staring at her with a surf board in his arms.

"Oh, uh, no...just...just an old friend," she cleared her throat and walked down the wooden stairs. Maybe she could try again tomorrow?

"Maybe I know him? What's his name?" The man asked her and put his surf board down in the sand so it stood on it's own. He turned to Taylie and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh, Bradin Westerly?" Taylie asked as if it were a question, almost positive that this man wasn't going to know her best friend...or old best friend...whichever. Bradin had told her that he was going to live with his single aunt.

"Ah! My man Bradin!" the man smiled and walked up passed Taylie and up to the door. He opened it and walked inside. "Follow me. He's just at a surfing lesson. You can stay down here, though, and wait. He shouldn't be long." He smiled. Taylie sighed and smiled nervously as she watched him walk into the open kitchen. She looked around. Her knees felt weak and she took the oppertunity to sit down on the couch. She sighed and smoothed out her thigh length jean skirt as she looked around the living room. "I don't believe we've met...Jay Robertson." He smiled and walked up to Taylie and put his hand out. Taylie looked down at his hand and then back up at him.

"Oh, uh, Taylie Kipp," Taylie nodded and shook his hand hestitantly. She sighed and looked around the house.

"You seem...new," he frowned at her slightly. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No...I'm new," she nodded and looked around once more.

"And...you know Bradin, how? That is, if you don't mind me asking," he laughed lightly. His laughter died down when he saw that Taylie wasn't laughing, or smiling, for that matter.

"We...we go back," Taylie sighed and played with her fingers nervously.

They heard the door swing open. "Ah! Surfing was **great** today!" She heard him exclaimed. She sighed and closed her eyes and went to turn around. "See you have a...friend..." he slowed down and his smile faded when he saw her.

Taylie sighed. "H-Hi Bradin."


	3. Chapter 2

_Why Can't I_

_Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys, I do not own the cast of Summerland or the story of Summerland. I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _Why Can't I_. Please, no stealing. However, I do not own the lyrics or song by Liz Phair called _Why Can't I_. Also, remember that this is FICTION and I made it up. Thanks!

_ A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! To answer your question, kaitheholly, lol, I haven't quite gotten to the point as to why she's in Playa Linda. Her parents aren't dead, I...don't believe I said they were. Sorry if you thought that, but thanks for the questions! If anyone has a question, ever, on the story...just ask! :-D. Thanks for all the positive feedback! I appreciate it! Keep it coming! _

"T-Taylie?!" He exclaimed with a smile and ran towards her. She smiled with tears in her eyes and stood up as they embraced. She felt a few warm tears run down her cheeks and she pulled him closer to her. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked with enthusiasm that could have made anyone smile. She laughed lightly and wiped a few of her remaining tears and smiled as she got a good look at him. He had changed...a lot.

"We have a **lot** to talk about, Bradin," Taylie laughed lightly and smiled at him. "God, it is so good to see you again." She smiled and ran a finger over his jaw line. "I missed you, Bradin. I missed you a lot." She smiled and sighed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to meet Erika," Jay smiled at them. "Bradin, we have a family dinner tonight, so, make sure you're home." He winked and walked out the door. Bradin smiled back at Taylie and took her hand in his.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach. I'll walk you down to where my Aunt is with Derrick and Nikki," he smiled and Taylie smiled as well. All of her fear and nerves had disappeared instantly when Bradin had hugged her.

"So...how do you like it here, huh? Look at this," Taylie smiled out at the water and looked around the beach. "You have **everything** here. You have the beach...the water...and you surf now?" Taylie laughed and looked back up into those intense green eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded and smiled. "I've been surfing for a while now. It's great. I mean, I miss Kansas. I miss mom and dad even more," he sighed and looked down at the pale sand. Taylie looked down as well and intertwined her fingers with his to try and ease the moment a little bit. He smiled back up at her. "I missed you. I missed our late night talks over the phone...I miss the way I used to climb up your gutter and fall into your room at three in the morning." He laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well...I miss the way your mom used to yell at us whenever we would try and cook in her kitchen and we'd burn things and make a complete mess," Taylie laughed and threw her head back a little in hysteria. Bradin laughed as well and kicked his feet up in the water a little bit. "Remember that time that she banned us from the kitchen and said that if we ever touched the stove or oven again that she'd ground us." Taylie laughed and they started to swing their hands as they walked.

"Yeah," Bradin laughed. His smile faded and he looked over at Taylie. "What's going on with you, Tay? Are you honestly okay?" He sighed and looked over at Taylie. He knew that Taylie had a hard time with him moving to California. They had grown up together. They had always been best friends and when Bradin left, Taylie was really upset.

"Yeah," Taylie nodded with a smile. "I'm fine." She nodded in reassurance, not only for Bradin but also for herself.

"Taylie?!" She heard someone yell and looked ahead to see nine-year-old Derrick running towards her. Taylie laughed and squatted down to hug Derrick tightly. "Taylie! What are you doing here?" He asked her and pulled away. He was almost as excited as Bradin had been. Taylie giggled. "Aunt Ava! Aunt Ava! This is Taylie!" He exclaimed to a petite brunette/blonde woman. She had a bright smile. Taylie smiled and stood back to her normal height.

"Aunt Ava, this is my best friend, she's from Kansas, Taylie Kipp. Taylie, this is my Aunt, Ava Gregory," Bradin introduced with a smile. Taylie smiled and waved at her.

"Nice to meet you," Taylie smiled and nodded her head.

"You too. What in the **world** are you doing all the way from Kansas?" She laughed lightly and frowned at Taylie. Taylie sighed and looked over at Bradin, then back at Ava.

"It's a long story," Taylie laughed nervously and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well then, how about you join us for dinner?" Ava smiled at her. "We have a big family and the more the merrier." She smiled brightly. "So? What do you think?" She smiled.

Taylie sighed and looked back between Bradin and Ava. She smiled and nodded. "Sure! Why not?"


	4. Chapter 3

_Why Can't I_

_Chapter 3_

**Disclaimer**: Hey guys, I do not own the cast of Summerland or the story of Summerland. I do, however, own all the fictional characters, the story line and the title of the story, _Why Can't I_. Please, no stealing. However, I do not own the lyrics or song by Liz Phair called _Why Can't I_. Also, remember that this is FICTION and I made it up. Thanks!

"Isn't your dad going to be worried about you?" Bradin asked as Taylie and Bradin made their way down the beach and towards Bradin's house. Bradin was so thrilled to see Taylie. He hadn't seen her for such a long time and she had been his best friend.

"Nah, he has a lot of stuff to do," Taylie sighed and looked out at the ocean.

"Why did you decide to come? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you're here, but I never imagined you'd vacation all the way down here," he laughed lightly. "How in the world did you talk your parents into visiting?" Taylie didn't look Bradin in the eye. Finally, she stopped them walking and looked up at him.

"Bradin, there's something that I need to tell you," Taylie sighed. "Listen, my parents...they sort of got divorced. My mom had this really hard time dealing with the fighting between her and my dad and it was just...crazy." She looked up at him with sad eyes. "My dad...he got transferred and made me come with him." Taylie bit her bottom lip, in hopes that Bradin might catch on.

"Transferred...as in you're moving?" He asked slowly as they stopped walking. They turned to each other and Taylie nodded with tears in her eyes. "W-Where to?" He asked and Taylie rolled her eyes as she wiped her eyes.

"You are so dense, Bradin," Taylie laughed lightly and continued to dry her eyes to try and lighten the mood. "I'm moving...I'm moving...I'm moving here." Taylie began to cry again and sighed. Bradin stared at her in disbelief. "Bradin...say something." Taylie sniffled.

"Y-Your moving...here?" He asked her slowly and she nodded. More tears continued to slip from her eyes as she tried to wipe them away. "T-That...that's great!" He choked out with a laugh, finally being able to speak. "God, Taylie! That is SO awesome! We're going to see each other so much more now!" He exclaimed and gently grabbed her arms and swung them around slowly. He noticed the gloomy look on her face wasn't disappearing. "Tay, what's wrong? We're gonna be able to be best friends again!" He smiled.

"It's just...it's just..." Taylie trailed off. "Remember how you felt when you were moving here? Imagine that all over again," she sighed. "I just...it's neat seeing you again, but we both know things have changed and times have changed and they're only going to keep changing...and I mean, what if we turn out not being friends anymore..." she continued to ramble. "...and what if we become worst enemies and we--"

"Tay!" Bradin laughed lightly, cutting her off. "That's not going to happen. I haven't changed **that** much and I can tell you haven't, either," he laughed lightly. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise you that. You're going to love it here! The beaches are great, there are some really nice people here, and you're going to love my aunt and new family. Everyone's great. And I'm learning how to surf--"

"That's awesome, Bradin," Taylie sighed. "But that's **your** life. I'm not quite sure that's mine," she sighed once more. "I mean, we're two completely different people. Things have changed."

"Taylie, once more, things haven't changed that much. I promise. I'm still the same person...for the most part," Bradin continued to think about things he had done in the past few months that had really changed him...hence, Sara.

"Okay..." Taylie nodded slowly and hesitantly. "I trust you...I do."


End file.
